Making the Impossible, Improbable
by Alenor Peredhel
Summary: Edward has always said that Bella was a danger magnet, but has she gone to far when she decides to right the wrong between werewolf and vampire? What happens when she manages to get Jacob and Alice into her living room to talk? ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: Sigh. As much as this pains me, the characters in this story belong all to Stephanie! I have no claim to them.

* * *

Making the Impossible, Improbable 

I figured I would have to camp out on Jacob Black's doorstep before he would come out, and I was fully prepared for it. At first, Billy had flicked the curtains aside, glared at me, and returned every few minutes to see if I had left. After a while, he seemed to have determined that I was going no where, and had given up.

How long I had been sitting there, I could not tell, but I felt it inside me, around the edges of the hole that had only briefly become whole. It had been awhile since I had seen Edward, who was probably having a fit about now. I wondered how long Jasper and Emmett could restrain him before he managed to get through their lines of defense, not that he would know where to go, I had been very careful when enlisting their help not to mention where I was. I figured, however, that Edward was smart enough to probably figure it out.

After all I was a danger magnet, and being around werewolves was one of the things Edward considered dangerous.

"Alright Bells, you've made your point, how long are you planning on sitting on my doorstep? I'll just go out the window."

"You'd get stuck," I reminded Jacob, as I looked up from my doodling. He was towering over me, his eyes narrowed, and more then a little angry. I began to wonder if my idea was so bright after all. I figured my words hadn't helped either, and I hurriedly jumped in to cover it up. "I need to talk to you."

Jacob leaned against the door, his arms crossing. "Well you're talking to me."

I stood up and brushed myself off. I glanced past Jacob and saw Billy, pretending to be interested in the TV. "_Privately."_

Jacob glanced over his shoulder. He shrugged, then leaned behind him and closed the door. "There. Private."

I crossed my arms back, fully intending to dig my heels in. "On the beach."

"Get on with it Bella, I have to leave soon," Jacob told me, annoyance in his voice.

I had to ignore the pain inside me, and take a deep breath. "This has got to end."

At this Jacob perked up. He straightened and let his arms dangle. "End? As in leave the bloodsuckers?"

"NO!" I shouted, and then glanced around sure I had been heard. Turning back to Jacob I continued in a quiet voice. "Listen to me, alright?"

"I was listening before you yelled, I don't think I can hear anymore," Jacob replied sourly.

"You're impossible."

"I'm middle-aged, I am supposed to be."

A pain shot through my chest, momentarily clouding the reasons why I was even here. I gasped aloud, bending my head, remembering painfully the teasing Jacob and I had done about our ages.

"Oh Bells! I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!"

I felt Jacob slide his arms around me, his skin impossibly warm. I knew I should pull away, that this closeness should not be happening but yet I couldn't move. It felt so _good_ to have my best-friend close. "Jacob," I murmured, knowing that I was about to take advantage of the situation. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends…" he said catching the nervous tone in my voice.

I pulled back, and looked up at his face. "Jake, could you meet Alice? You remember her, right?" I felt Alice would be the best option, she was the most levelheaded, and she had already met Jacob, there would be no need for introductions.

Jacob leapt back, colliding with the door. His body began to shake, and he snarled. "Is that why you came here? To tell me to meet a filthy bloodsucker?"

I could tell he was mad. I reached out, pressing a hand on his arm. "Jake please listen to me! It won't be all that bad."

"I won't meet her! Bella this is stupid and you can't be here."

"I'm not going!" I exclaimed stubbornly. I rocked back and nearly succeeded in falling over. Jacob's quick reflexes were the only things that saved me, but he let me go as soon as I was once again on my feet.

"Bells! I don't want the rest of the pack here, you know Paul."

"Well then he can meet Jasper."

"Bella!"

I scowled. "Jake come on, do me this favor. Just _once?_"

"No."

"And why not?" I demanded. "You're my best friend, you told me you would be there for me."

"That was a long time ago," Jacob said. He shook his head, but he was no longer trembling. "I am sorry Bella."

I refused to let the pain in. I hid it behind sheer stubbornness. "And why not? What possible reasons would you have not to see her?"

"She's a bloodsucker," Jacob spat, shaking again.

"Other then that?" I questioned, staring Jacob in the eyes.

At this Jacob seemed at a loss for words. He blinked at me slowly, his face a maze of confusion. "Well….she smells," he attempted at last.

I couldn't help it, I snorted, laughter bubbling up. "She smells?" I repeated. "That's the only other reason you wouldn't see her?"

As it was his only defense Jacob nodded furiously. "Yes!"

"Well then plug your nose; you won't have to smell her then."

Mid nod, Jacob stopped. He stared at me, his eyes wide, his mouth dropping open. "Crap."

I allowed myself a smile. "Does that mean you are willing to see Alice?"

"If anyone gets hurt I am not liable," Jacob grumbled. He peered past me at my truck. "The pack is going to kill me."

"No they won't," I replied cheerily. "They need you. I need to borrow your phone."

"Sure, inside," Jacob waved at the door a little dazed. "I will be in the truck."

I touched his arm as I passed. "It can't be that bad."

"You don't know," he muttered, his nose wrinkling. "Never mind them smelling, _you smell_."

"Stop it, plug your nose." I had to bite my tongue as I walked into the house.

The first person I saw was Billy. He sat in his chair, his eyes no longer on the TV screen. His face was shocked and he seemed unable to coherently speak. I waved at him and pointed to the phone.

"Jake said I could use the phone," I clarified, reaching for it and nearly breaking my nose on the table that it was seated on.

"Sure thing," he said in a weak voice, eyeing the curtained windows. He was having a hard time comprehending why I was even in his house.

Turning my back to him, I lifted the receiver and cradling it between my ear and shoulder dialed up the Cullens house.

Alice picked it up before the second ring was over.

"I'm not doing it Bella! I refuse to!"

"Refuse to do what?" I asked innocently, mentally kicking myself as I realized that there was no precaution I could have made against Alice's visions.

"I couldn't see who you were talking to Bella that gives me a pretty clear idea on what you are plotting and with whom. I refuse to do it!"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. This was a whole lot harder then I had originally planned. "Alice," I said wearily.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"He's a werewolf, an ignorant pup…"

The argument was becoming familiar. I just hoped that Alice hadn't seen the results of the last time I had used it. If she had, I would have to do something different to get her attention and get her to agree to see Jacob.

"Is that the only reason you won't see him?" I questioned, cutting her off mid-rant.

Immediately her tone became guarded. "No…"

Maybe there was hope after all! Clutching the phone a little tighter, I shuffled my feet, aware that Billy was listening. I couldn't do much about that, I wasn't going to kick him out of his own house. "Then what other possible reasons for not coming?"

There was a long pause, and for a moment I thought she may have hung up. When she finally responded her tone was dangerous.

"I'm not falling for that Bella."

"You just did!" I announced. I couldn't be entirely sure how she had, but maybe if I sounded confident enough I would be able to sway her. "Just plug your nose and this will be all fine."

There was a long growl on the other end of the line. "Do you realize how much effort it's taking to make Edward sit still?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, please?" I begged. "He's agreed."

"You owe me."

"Alice?" I hadn't caught all her words.

"I said you owe me!" she snapped into the phone. "Big time Bella. Where is this happening?"

"My place," I answered immediately, deciding the somewhat neutral ground would be safest. "Charlie's fishing."

"Fine, I'll be there," Alice muttered.

"Wait Alice!" I said hurriedly, sensing she was about to hang up. "Don't tell Edward."

"Oh I don't plan to," she said.

The line went dead, and I put the phone back in its cradle. I turned and nearly ran into Billy. I pretended to ignore it, deciding I didn't have time to deal with his listening in on my conversations. I turned and headed for the door.

"Later Billy!" I called over my shoulder.

I made my way hurriedly to my red truck, and slid into the front seat. The truck roared to life, and I momentarily winced and glanced at Jake who was sitting slouched in the passenger seat. His arms were crossed and he looked like he was pouting. I guess the alternative would have been worse. I didn't feel like having a werewolf exploding in my truck.

"You're crazy Bella! Absolutely crazy!" he announced as I backed the truck up.

"Danger magnet," I said, my voice full of confidence.

Jacob rolled his eyes and then turned to stare out the window.

"Lighten up Jake."

He snorted. "I am as light as I am going to be. Can't this thing go any faster?"

Fine, if he was going to be rude and obnoxious, I wasn't going to say anything. I turned my attention to the road, and pushed my truck as fast as I dared go. It wasn't that fast.

The whole ride Jacob remained stubbornly silent, occasionally tapping his foot on the floor in attempt to irritate me. I tuned him out, no way was I backing down now. I had gotten this far, and I was going to get the rest of the way.

When we pulled up in front of my house, Jacob snarled as he recognized the sleek car parked in my driveway. "Well at least Charlie isn't here, I would hate for him to have to clean up."

"Jacob Black!" I scolded, hopping out of the door. I crossed the front of the truck then wrenched open the passenger door. He glared down at me. "Get out of this truck right now!"

"No, I changed my mind."

"Do you want me to get you a clothespin?" I demanded, leaning back. I realized I was getting wet. I had taken the hood off of my rain jacket.

Jacob blinked at me, and then slid out of the truck. "Fine," he grumbled. "Lead the way to doom."

Had I more confidence in his control I might have hugged him. As it was, I hurried, or as much as a klutz like me can hurry, to the front door. It was unlocked like I had thought it would be, and cautiously I opened it.

"Alice?" I asked carefully, speaking in a normal tone of voice, knowing I did not have to shout.

"You owe me!" her voice drifted back to me, high pitched and annoyed.

I winced, holding the door open as I switched on the light. Jacob followed me in, shaking water from his hair and growling. I glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Come on!" I grabbed his hand and would have dragged him into the living room had he not planted his feet and pulled me back. I hadn't taken into consideration how much stronger he was.

"Not going," he said.

"Are to!" I pulled back. "_Chicken_." I added.

That did it. Jacob tore his hand from mine and clenching his fists, stormed into the living room. For a moment I thought the roof would fall in and we would all be crushed. When it didn't, I took an experimental breath and then hurried to catch up.

I walked into the living room in time to see, Jacob and Alice take up different sides of the room, eyeing each other with hostility.

"Jacob," Alice said slowly, hissing the words out.

"Alice," Jacob responded likewise.

Suddenly nervous I rubbed my damp palms on my pants. I decided I didn't want to be in the middle of this. "Hey you two! I promised Charlie a dinner tonight so I had best start. Since you both know each other, I don't have to do introductions, and you better both still be here when I come back!"

They stared at me in shock, and then narrowed their eyes. I swallowed and turned and ran smack into the wall. I groaned, rubbed my nose, and continued to the kitchen. When I didn't hear any immediate crashes, and wasn't intercepted, I figured we had gotten past the first wave of deeply rooted hatred. Maybe.

Once I was safely in the kitchen, I threw myself into the preparations for tonight's dinner with a vengeance. I tuned out Jacob and Alice who were sitting-or rather standing-in my living room, and hoped nothing would get broken. Charlie would have a fit if his TV suddenly disappeared, and despite my win back into his good graces, I don't even think that I could explain that one.

I was in the middle of putting the dish into the oven when I heard a sudden crash from the living room. Nearly dropping the cannelloni, I rushed to shove it and slammed the door shut.

"Alice? Jacob?" I exclaimed, turning around.

When I heard no response, my breathing got faster and my hands tightened into fists. What had they done? What had they broken?

"Nice Jacob…"

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, when I heard Alice's voice.

"I'll fix it."

"How? I think its' smashed to a thousand pieces."

Not Charlie's TV! Please not let it be Charlie's TV, I prayed. I inched forward, knowing that I would be heard before I was seen. It didn't really matter though, maybe I shouldn't have tuned them out. That could have been one of the biggest mistakes I had made since Edward came back.

"Well I'll fix it," Jacob announced, sounding determined. "I fix cars, how much harder can a broken couch be?"

Not the TV, not the TV, thank you, I whispered, lifting my eyes upward. True enough, I don't know how I was going to explain the couch, but it was the better of the two.

"Cars?" Alice asked. "I don't know why everyone's into it! As long as it drives fast, they're all good to me, who wants to know what's inside them?"

"You don't?" Jacob asked

It was at this point it finally registered in my head. I stopped walking, drawing up short. I nearly jumped, and shouted out loud. They weren't growling, hissing, roaring, or otherwise tearing each other apart. It actually sounded like they were having a decent conversation…about cars.

I smiled and turned around quickly and headed back into the kitchen. I managed not to trip over anything, and was immensely relieved that at least for the moment, I had managed to avoid my clumsiness.

Once in the kitchen I sat at the table, tilting my head to the side, listening with interest what the two were saying.

"Perhaps I would like to meet Rosalie then." I heard Jacob say.

I drew back in my chair, as if I had poked hard in the back. I blinked, did I just hear what I thought I heard?

"Rosalie?" the disbelief in Alice's voice was evident. "She may know how to fix a car, but she'd rather look in the side mirrors."

"Then I will take the side mirrors off."

"Better get rid of all the shiny tools as well." Alice laughed.

I heard Jacob huff. "Is there no winning?"

I tightened my hand together and eyed the oven. I yelped, jumping to my feet as I realized I had forgotten to set the timer. Groaning I rushed to the stove, and hurriedly set punched in the minutes it would take to cook, wondering how long I had been eavesdropping.

"Bella?"

I turned and smiled sheepishly when I saw Jacob and Alice standing and staring at me.

"I forgot to turn the timer on."

They stared at me for a long moment, then smiled in amusement. They turned their backs to me, as if agreeing mutually that I wasn't about to kill myself in some random accident.

"As I was saying," Alice continued as they moved back into the living room.

I gaped at them, staring at the spot where they had been just seconds before. This time I could not keep it inside. Grinning, I moved to intercept the two in the living room, studiously avoiding the broken couch, or even looking at it… I wasn't sure I wanted to know how that one had been accomplished, although I suppose we would be finally getting the new furniture that Charlie kept saying he wanted.

Jacob and Alice were sitting on the floor, so painfully different from each other, and enemies, but sitting almost with their knees touching. Their faces were scrunched up, as if they could smell something that irritated their senses but they were talking, oblivious once again to my presence.

"I won!" I exclaimed, knowing that it was rude to interrupt, but feeling pleased.

At once Alice and Jacob's heads shot up, and their eyes focused on me. Realizing how close they had become during their continued debate….and I am assuming it was still about cars, as I had not heard any indication that their conversation had changed…they jumped back from each other.

"He stills smells!" Alice said firmly, at the same time Jacob yelled, "She still smells!"

I held my breath for a moment as they looked at each other, realized how stupid their comments were and burst into laughter.

Relaxing I turned around and headed back for the kitchen. I figured it might be safer in there…the least I could do was set the house on fire. At least I wouldn't be in between a vampire and a werewolf, though they seemed to be getting along fairly well.

_Next attempt_, I thought, _Jake and Edward_. I flinched at the thought, heard laughter from the living room and decided that maybe it would be safer if I didn't go farther then leap I had already made.

After all it was a start. A shaky one….but a start nonetheless.


End file.
